The Zephyrus Chronicles
by BramBramSkyrim
Summary: For centuries, the Zephyrus family maintained their honorable reputation as the fiercest, bravest warriors of the entire Trevonia realm, protecting the human race from other dangerous creatures that roamed the universe. After a series of murders, their reputation is in jeopardy. The family's youngest and brightest youths - Jon, Celene and Liam attempt to preserve their family honor
1. Jon

The streets were packed with people, lights, and the unmistakeable aroma of post-rainfall dew. The nightlife did not shy away from the city of Lauverdale. As the apparitions of the people continued their hustle, you could hear the squelching of their footsteps on the wet concrete road, and the distant chatterings and laughter of the residents.

Perched above the metal railings of a rundown warehouse, a lone silhouette crouched under the night sky, almost invisible to the sight of the locals.

But he was not alone. Another silhouette forms beside him.

"So what exactly are we looking for today?" she asked.

"Not a weapon, or at least technically not one," he uttered, staring into the far distance. "I can sense his presence, his aura. He must be around this area somewhere. Keep looking."

The two figures leapt quietly and effortlessly down, landing onto the damp road below them. In a split second, they arose and began walking briskly, with the man leading his companion through an alley.

"The feeling is getting stronger. We are close."

"We'd better be… I don't want to return empty-handed back to the boss. Would be great to take a new soul stone back to camp for a change."

The man stopped in his tracks. "Shhh… We're here."

At the dead end of the alley, the sounds of lust were heard. Jon Zephyrus was passionately kissing with another female and seemed clueless of the impending assault.

"There, that's him," he pointed. "Now we just have to get in carefully and secure the kill."  
"You've done enough work. Let me finish this one, nice, and easy…"

The woman emerged from the shadows, and from her black cloak, she pulled out a glowing kukri, and dashed forward with almost inhuman alacrity. The blade charged ferociously towards its target.

Almost in an instant, Jon pushes his playmate aside. A trident conjures in a flash onto his hands, as he brandishes the weapon towards the incoming slash that tears and breaks through the weaker kukri. The woman is taken aback by the sudden retaliation, but quickly draws out another glowing blade, attempting to strike a second blow, which Jon blocks by thrusting the teeth of his weapon directly into the woman's chest. The woman cries in pain and falls onto to floor, motionless.

"Jeanna! No!" The man bellows, before drawing a magical glowing pistol and firing three shots towards the target. With incredible speed, Jon manoeuvres his trident in a clean sweep that deflects the first bullet into the wall to his right. As the man fired the second shot, Jon's body disintegrates into thin air, stunning his attacker who panics for a split second as he rematerializes behind him and striking him with the pole of his trident. The killer grunts in pain, tumbling onto a puddle of water from the rain half an hour ago, but determined to kill Jon. He immediately rolls away and fires the third shot, this time landing on Jon's shoulder blade, but he barely flinches. He flashes up towards the attacker and grabs him tightly by the cloak with his left hand.

"I knew you would come. Did you really think you could kill me?"

He then pushes the killer down again on the floor, before landing his deadly trident straight into his heart, ending the conflict.

Whilst all the commotion occurred, his playmate stood shivering in the corner, crouched and traumatised. Jon slowly approached the lady,

"Don't worry… Don't be afraid. You will not remember much after this."

and whispered in her ears:

"Untario demunicas entendelli."

A flash of light bursts through before Jon, and the lady disappears back into the bar where they emerged from, and her state was like as if nothing had occurred.

Jon, still at the alley, scaled up the walls, and left the street.


	2. Celene

The walls were now host to two of the three bullets that had been fired from the pistol that belonged to Devon Caveli, Jon's latest victim. The final bullet, still lodged slightly in Jon's shoulder blade, had made a moderate scratch on his flesh. Blood was oozing out like running water, and the bullet was glowing with a bright, amber glow. It was like no other bullet - the casing was neon green in colour, and the bullet's primer was engraved with a magical symbol, which was shaped similar, but not exactly in appearance like a treble clef. The symbol looked more like a star in the same lines, but slightly more angular and the tail was horizontal and pointed to the right. It was the emblem of the Cavelian family.

"Cavelians... Aquarius' Clan subordinates. Can't get themselves to do the dirty work, choosing to get the Cavelians to come after us... Despicable. Always getting in my way of things..." Jon grumbled as he sped across the roofs of the buildings on Erming Street.

Soon after, a mysterious woman bursted from the backdoors of the Neyx Nightclub, where Jon was having his moment with a lady just a few minutes ago. Her entire figure was shrouded by a spiked hoodie, and she sported a pair of tight black jeans with weird-shaped leather straps that seemed to conceal something that was attached to it from the sights of others. Her hand reaches out to her thigh where the straps seemingly attempt to hide something, and with a wave of her fingers, the straps loosen and a triangular-shaped chip appears in her grip, glowing white with energy.

"Cojurus Nyxien Apparitia..." She murmurs, and her eyes glow red with clairvoyance. She could now see Jon's trail and where he was headed.

Finally. I can track him down, and the prophecy will come to fruition, she thought to herself, scaling up the same walls of the back alley, and after Jon she went.

Celene Zephyrus was the acting leader in command of the squadron responsible for patrolling the city of Lauverdale. Charismatic, intelligent and judicious were words that only undermined how capable and important she was to the city, and the safety that her squadron and her family brought about to Lauverdaleans.

"Cadance Salamus. You were arrested here on the charges of the attempted assault on one of my squadron units. What do you have to say in your defense?" Celene interrogated the lady with a stern, yet somewhat calming and almost confident voice. Her jet blue eyes seemed at that moment to not bear a singe shred of soul or pity for the person in front of her.

The lady remained quiet and unwilling to cooperate, tied down with magical handcuffs that shut off her powers, rendering her unable to struggle or fight back with any possible way.

"You should work with me. I wouldn't advise otherwise." Celene said in abrupt clarity, with a tinge of coldness in voice.

"Nothing comes out of a silent match. I won't repeat myself again."

The woman refused to budge or talk, more reluctant than ever.

"Very well. Then you accept the consequences."

Celene turned around and headed out of the interrogation room.

Cadance's tense shoulders began to relax, her eyes darting around the cold room, looking for a way to escape. The white lights around the brightly-lit yet empty room made searching gradually seem futile to Cadance, and her eyes slowly began to reside to the empty sights in front of her, as she stared straight into the blank space.

Yet from the room, she could hear the same heels of Celene get louder and louder as she approached the room, together with the sound of a cart wheeling into the room.

Cadance did not look to see what Celene had brought in, and continued to stare forward into the space.

Celene had arrived with a new cart of items. Her tools of motivation. On the plates of the cart laid a silver box, which she slowly opened its latches. Inside was a nest of golden, silky fabric, and on the centre rested a piece of rod with a sharp end. She picked it up and paced toward the assailant.

Even if she kept staring forward, she knew what was coming. It was the infamous _Lightbringer_. Celene's go-to weapon of choice for carving confessions out of any prisoner that ended in the Zephyrus Headquarters. Even though no prisoner survived to tell its tale, its infamy never ceased to strike fear to its potential enemies. Cadance seemed not to flinch, but cold sweat was inevitably forming from her forehead.

"Now, let's see if you will obey."

Celene held the instrument with a gentility yet it also registered a certain level of firmness, and brought it right towards the iris of her victim.

With its sharp end now directly, just a millimetre away from her eye, Cadance remained unresponsive, yet her mouth began to quiver uncontrollably, and tears began to flow like water before she could hold them back.

"Delorum. Ezifan." Celene whispered, and Cadance's heart skipped a beat.

Needle-like claws branched out from the tip of the Lightbringer, and latched itself onto her iris, and began clawing its way into Cadance's eye, and she screamed in intense agony.

"Veritamus dert Eloquenis." Celene commanded. The Lightbringer began to glow, working its truth magic into her body system.

"NOOO!"

"Veritamus dert Eloquenis. Tell me. Who did you contact."

"Ne...Never! The Zephyrus clan can ruh...rot! For eter.. eternity, for ahh...all I care.." She screamed whilst her breathing and pulse escalated with each passing second.

"Veritamus..."  
"It was Elea...Elean, ELEANOR!" With her final breath, the truth was revealed. The mole.

The interrogation officer beside Celene watched with a slight discomfort.

"Seeker Celene...?"

"It has been done." Celene annouced.

The _Lightbringer_'s price for truth was the target's life force.

"Get to work. You know your duties." Celene ordered.

With a nod, the officer marched out of the room to complete the rest of the work.

"Seeker Celene, Marshal Jonathan has just returned - he's slightly injured."

For a split second, Celene's face flinched with a tinge of fear, but quickly composed herself.

"I see. I will visit him in the infirmary once this has been dealt with. Keep me updated if his condition deteriorates."

"Yes Ma'am."  
Celene turns and walks out into the control room.


End file.
